The Girl That Changed Everyone
by E. Flowers
Summary: When Sonny's brother, Andy, comes to work at the studio he falls for the new Mackenzie Falls guest star. Story better than summary. IN EDITING.
1. Chapter 1

There in the prop house sat four actors, one was not with them. They were desperate to think up a new sketch.

"Why don't we do another 'Check it Out Girls?" said Tawni.

"That's a good Idea, but we have to ask Sonny first." said Nico.

"where is Sonny any ways?" asked Grady. Nobody had seen the exploding ball of sunshine since this morning.

As if on cue, Sonny ran into the room. "Guys, guess what happened." They opened their mouths to reply, but Sonny –remembering what happened last time she told them to guess-stopped them.

"My brother is coming to work at the studio." She said excitedly.

"You have a brother?" asked everyone at the same time.

"Yes. He is going to work as the assistant for 'So Random!'" she said

"Wow! I've never seen you this excited and that's saying something." said Tawni and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's because I haven't seen him in two years because he goes to boarding school in London." She said "and I can't wait for you to meet him. By the way his name is Anthony. But he goes by Andy."

Anthony's POV

I was so happy to work at Condor Studios and I wanted to see Sonny. _I wonder if she's changed._

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the person in front of me. I bumped into the person and I fell to the floor. I got up and looked at the person I bumped into.

It was a girl. She had long curly brown hair that got to her waist, bright and her skin was pale, the kind that would have been a shame to tan. I helped her up.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, it was my fault after all when she stood up I saw her face. I couldn't look away. Her eyes were bright, blue and big-wow that's a lot of b's- a small nose , and full pink lips that had a slight over bite.

"It's okay. Thanks for helping me up" she said. Her voice was sweet and it sounded like music. "and may I ask what is your name?"she said and smiled.

"Anthony Munroe. And may I ask what's yours?"I said. I never mentioned my full name I always said Andy . I don't know what made me say Anthony.

"Alba Flowers" she said and smiled. "Well, I have to go see you later" she said. I was in too much of a daze to reply. She was breath-takingly**(A/N:yeah it's a word)** beautiful.

I got to the prop house and saw Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora sitting down.

"What no hello?" I said. Everybody looked towards me. Sonny got up and ran to envelope me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Andy I missed you so much" she said "Well I'm here" I said.

"Well everybody this is Andy. Andy this is Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora." Said Sonny pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Wow. You two look nothing alike" said Zora. It was true. I had bright green eyes and she had dark brown eyes, I had light brown hair she had dark brown.

"We know." we said. Everybody was looking at us strangely but we shrugged it off. "Why don't we go get some fro-yo?" said Sonny then we headed off to the cafeteria. We sat down with our frozen yogurt saw Alba pass by our table. She stopped glanced at our table and smiled.

"Hey Anthony." She said. Sonny looked at her strangely. I never let anyone call me Anthony even mom, but there was something about her.

"hey Alba why don't you join us?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys sorry if the chapters are short. Hope you like it.**

Alba's POV

"Hey Alba, why don't you join us?"said Anthony. I sat down in the only empty chair at the table I looked around the table and saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, Sonny and Zora from 'So Random!'

"Hey!"I said "You guys are from 'So Random!'. That's my favorite show" I said happily.

"Really?"said Sonny "You look like the kind to watch Mackenzie Falls." Everyone nodded. I Didn't want to mention that I was on Mackenzie Falls, even though I hated drama it was a job offer I couldn't turn down.

"Actually, I hate drama. I prefer comedy." I said. Suddenly Tawni gasped "Did you guys hear that Mackenzie Falls has a new actress." Oops. Busted. "There's nothing about her here. This is her first acting career." So far so good.

"Guys. This is Alba Flowers. Alba you already know who these guys are." said Anthony and smiled. He took my breath away.

"Hey, I like your outfit" said Tawni. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a white t-shirt a dark blue skirt that was above my knee by 2 inches and brown lace up boots the was just below my knee.

"Thanks" I said "Tawni" Grady said nervously "you just complemented some one other then yourself "

"I'm turning nice?" said Tawni then shuddered. I looked to my right and saw Chad._ Please don't tell them please don't tell them. _"Hey Sonny" Chad said "Rainy, Cloudy, Blondie, Weird Kid"

"We have names" said Nico

"Whatever" said Chad "I see you met our new cast-member." Said Chad

"CAST-MEMBER" everybody shouted. "Thanks a lot Chad" I said. Everybody was sending me a death glare. Then Chad walked away.

"Guys, just because I'm on Mackenzie Falls doesn't mean I'm stuck up and rude" I said

"Prove it" Tawni snapped at me "Okay" I said I went to Brenda **(A/N:that's the lunch lady)**

"Hi Brenda" I said

"Hello Alba. What would you like?" Brenda asked

"Can I have six steaks?" I said and the guys at the 'So Random!' table gasped. Brenda gave me a huge tray with six plates on it. I thanked her and went back to the table. I gave each person a steak and sat down.

"Nobody has ever given us a steak thank you " said Nico then attacked the steak with his fork.

Sonny's POV

There was something about Alba. She acted nice, she didn't care about the rivalry. She hung out with us, got us steaks, and she did something to Andy. He never let anyone call him Anthony it was always Andy. He let her call him Anthony and didn't put up a fight. And she made him act like a love struck teenager. OH MY GOD, HE'S A LOVE STRUCK TEENAGER.

"So Alba" I said "who do you play on Mackenzie Falls? Please don't tell me you're his new love interest. I mean seriously how many love interests does he have?"

"First, EW. I will not be Chad's love interest. I'm his long lost sister" said Alba. I heard Andy sigh. "and by the way if Chad asks you out I wouldn't be surprised." Said Alba.

"WHAT?" I shouted. Chad liked me?

"Seriously all he does is" she leaned on her hands "I love how she stands up to me. How her smile lights up a room. How there's always this gleam in her eyes. How she doesn't fall at my feet like every other girl" she said in a dreamy voice.

Chad doesn't like me. There is no way that he likes me he is always annoying me. He is a jerk. Sure, he has his sweet moments, and how bright his eyes are, how I just get lost in them. Then, right at that second I realized I was falling for Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Please review**


	3. Guest Starring

**Sorry if it took so long. Me living in Saudi Arabia have final in two weeks.**

Alba's POV

At rehearsal

"Emily" said Chad as Mackenzie. We were at Mackenzie Falls rehearsal. "What should I do, I like Penelope and Chloe, but I'm torn between the two what should I do?" said 'Mackenzie' .

_Hey, that rhymes._ "You should follow your heart." I said. My name was Emily on the show. Which I think doesn't fit me. Mackenzie had given me half of the Falls, which made us friends, which caused Devon to get angry and now Mackenzie needs to find the girl he is in love with-but we haven't found the girl to play her yet.

"When you're with Chloe do you feel anything, or with Penelope." I said

"I feel nothing with neither of them what should I do?" said 'Mackenzie'.

"And CUT!" shouted the director. I breathed I sigh of relief and ran off the set and sat in my chair.

"That was great you guys. All we have to do now is find someone to play Kayla." Said Rick the director. Kayla was the girl Mackenzie was supposed to fall in love with.

"Why don't we put Portlyn as Kayla" suggested Skyler.

"But people would start to think we are cheap by not getting a new actress" I said. At that moment Sonny had chosen to walk in.

"Hey Alba" said Sonny.

"You!" shouted Rick at sonny. Sonny looked taken aback. "You can play Kayla!"

"Sure." said Sonny still shocked from the shout "Wait. What am I going to be?"

"You are going to be Chad's love interest. You'll be a recurring role. That's it" explained Rick.

"Ok then" said Sonny. Why had she accepted so quickly? I looked at her to see her staring lovingly at Chad. I looked at Chad to see him looking at her the same way. Oh, the tip I gave Sonny worked after all.

I leaned toward the director and whispered "Whenever they have to kiss make it a passionate one, not a simple peck on the lips ok?"

"Got it" said Rick. Everyone had warmed up to me especially Rick because from the first episode I had attracted a lot of viewers (most of them were male).

Sonny's POV

Somehow I didn't mind being Chad's love interest. I was actually looking forward to it. _Sonny back up there you hate him._ Stop it inner voice I don't hate him.

"So what brings you here?" asked Alba with an evil look on her face.

"Me and Tawni were going shopping want to come?" I lied I had com here to talk to Chad but I couldn't tell her that, but Tawni had asked me to go shopping with her, might as well invite Alba. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Sure, it will be fun, just let me go change." She said and walked off. Chad walked over to where I was standing.

"So…"he said "you're going to guest star" he said

"Looks like it." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, Alba will give you the script later" he said quickly and walked away.

"Yeah, he totally has a crush on you" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Alba standing there wearing a white loose button-down t-shirt that was tucked in to striped blue and white shorts with a thin brown leather belt. She surprisingly pulled it off.

"Hey ready to go?" I said purposefully avoiding the subject.

"Come on." She said while laughing dragging me to the door.

**Please review *hands out cookies to reviewers***


	4. Shopping

Sorry if it took long. this is the longest chapter ive ever written.

* * *

Sonny's POV

At the mall.

"Hey what do you think of this?" asked Tawni. She was holding up a strapless green dress that flared out at the end. Tawni didn't mind that I was guest starring on Mackenzie Falls. She was happy.

"It looks amazing Tawni." I said

"Thanks" she said. Tawni never said thanks. Not once. I looked at Alba. She had four blue dresses hung over her arm.

"Is there something about blue that you like so much?" I said to Alba. She turned around to look at me. She smiled.

"It's my favorite color." She replied.**(A/N:all the dresses are knee length)** The first dress was strapless. from the middle of the stomach had pink and white flowers on it and the top was striped dark blue and white and had a bow on the top. The second was short sleeved. from the waist up it was a bright shade of blue and the rest was black. The third was long sleeved. The entire thing was blue and it had a plain white pocket. The last one was strapless. it had a lot of layers and four black buttons in the front.

She looked up and her eyes widened.

"I have to have these" she was looking at a pair of ballet flats. They were striped blue and white and had a dark blue bow at the front.

"Get them" I said. She flipped them over and it said 50 dollars. It had a 75% sale.

"That makes them 12 dollars and 50 cents." She said.

"How did you do that so fast?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know" she said. "Hey are you done?" she asked me. All I had got was a pair of boots.

"Yeah I'm done." I said. We went to the cashier and paid for our stuff.

"I'm hungry" said Tawni. We had been walking around for 2 hours.

"Let's go to a restaurant." I said

"Sure. Let's take these bags to the car. My arms are KILLING ME!" she said. We laughed and walked to Tawni's car. We put the stuff in the car and went to the restaurant.

"Hello." Said the hostess before looking up. Her eyes widened.

"Is there a table free?" asked Alba.

"O-of course, follow me" she said and walked us to a table at the back "press the button when you are ready to order" she pointed to a button on the wall and gave us our menus.

"Well I'm ready to order." Said Tawni after she looked at the menu for a couple of minutes

"I'm getting a Chinese salad" we all said in unison. We burst out laughing and I pressed the button.

* * *

Alba's POV

The waiter came and I tried to calm down my laughing to order. I looked up and my eyes widened. I noticed who our waiter was. I tried to hide my face as best as I could.

"My name is Jake and I will be your waiter today" he said.

"Ok. Alba why don't you order?" said Tawni. Jake looked at me suspiciously

"That name is really familiar. I used to know a girl in school. Her name was alba." He said

"Well, there can be more than one person named Alba in the world." I said. My hair was covering my face and I hoped he wouldn't recognize me.

"Yeah. You're right." He said. "What would you like to order?" he said

"Three Chinese salads" I said. He wrote it down "Drinks?" he asked

"Water" we said in unison again and burst out laughing- again. He had caught a glimpse of my face and I knew it.

"Well I'll be right back." He said and left. I breathed a sigh of relief and removed my hair from my face and laid back in my chair.

"What's wrong?" said Sonny._ you should tell them. They're your friends._ My inner voice won.

"I used to know Jake. He was one of my very few friends when I was in school. Back then I looked really different. Glasses**(A/N: I have nothing against glasses. I wear glasses if it makes you feel any better)**, braces, skinny as a twig, big nose. Everybody made fun of me. But then as I grew up I changed. I didn't wear glasses anymore, I got rid of the braces, my nose had shrunken. But I was still skinny as a twig. Jake had started to treat me different. He would try to make a move on me every time I was with him, he would tell his friends that we were dating. One day, he tried to kiss me. I refused to kiss him. Then he slapped me. I got so mad to the point that we stopped being friends, everyday he would try to apologize but I never accepted his apologies. He got mad and started to spread terrible rumors about me that I will not mention. Then he said 'I never meant them. I love you.' ' well why did you start loving me after I changed? You never loved me before why now?' I said 'back then you weren't pretty' he said. I got carried away and punched him. After that we never spoke to each other again." I finished telling the story that I hated so much. The story of my life.

"That bastard" said Tawni. I laughed out loud

"When I was a child I thought that meant a pig in black garbage bag" I said. I was too busy laughing to notice that Jake had come back with our food. He put it on the table. I looked up and forgot to cover up my face.

"Alba?" he said. "Alba Flowers?"

"Jake" I said coldly.

" I'm sorry" he said. I scoffed.

"I never accepted your apologies then. I'm not going to accept them now" I said. The girls had looks of pure hatred on their faces. The hostess came

"Is anything wrong?" she said.

"Can we have a different waiter please?" said Tawni.

"Of course" she replied and dragged Jake away from the table.

"Let's forget he ever came." Said Sonny. I smiled at her. We talked as if he never came. I pressed the button and hoped we got a someone other than Jake. A pretty girl with short black hair and green eyes came. Her name tag read Hayden.

"What would you like?" she asked

"Can we get the check please?" I said and smiled. She smiled back and pulled out the check and put it on the table. Everybody lunged for it. I'm sure the sight would have someone rolling on the floor from laughter. I took the check then Tawni grabbed it from me. I slapped her hand and took it. Then Sonny ripped it from my hands. Hayden was shaking with laughter

"Ok. We can settle this." I said. And Sonny put the check on the middle of the table. I grabbed it and put a fifty in it a threw it towards Hayden. She caught it.

"RUN!" I shouted to her. She ran off laughing.

"Tawni I wouldn't think you would try to pay." I said. "Come 's leave" I said. Hayden could keep the change I really didn't care.

We went to the car and drove to the studio. We walked to the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Aren't I banned from your set?" said Tawni.

"Don't worry. You aren't anymore" I said. We went to my dressing room. Me and Tawni tried on our dresses. When we were finished we sat on the couch still in our dresses.**(A/N:if your wondering which dresses Tawni is wearing the green one and Alba is wearing the last one I mentioned)**

"Come on. I want some fro-yo." Said Tawni. I put on black flats and walked to the cafeteria. I bumped in to someone. When I looked up I met a pair of bright green eyes.

"Well it seems I bumped into you again." Said Anthony.

"We'll be in the cafeteria" said Sonny and dragged Tawni with her.

* * *

Anthony's POV

I had bumped into Alba. She was wearing a strapless blue dress.

"you look beautiful" I said. She looked down and blushed.

"The girls and I went shopping and I was too lazy to change" she said.

"well I guess I'll see you later" I said. Then I did something that surprised me and her. I kissed her cheek.

Tawni's POV

* * *

Alba came in to the cafeteria her cheeks red as cherries and her hand to the on her right cheek.

"What happened?" I said the second she sat down. She looked up.

"Well he said that I looked beautiful" she said and we 'awwwed' "then he kissed my cheek."

"I wish he kissed you on the lips" I said.

"Tawni you do know we are talking about my brother?" said Sonny.

"If he had kissed me on the lips that would have been my first kiss." Said Alba then covered her mouth.

"You have never kissed any one?" I said

"Well no." she said. "let's just leave it at that" we started talking about stuff, discussing new sketches- turns out Alba is really funny.


	5. Confessions

**Hey guys. In a the nest 2 months I might not be posting anything because I have finals and then I'm traveling and my family has rules. No laptops on vacation.**

**And I'd like to give a thank you (and a cookie) to everybody who reviewed especially **_**mrpuppy**_** because she has given me the idea for the Mackenzie Falls episode. **

**Alba wants to say something. Alba: hey guys just wanted to tell you that Hatoon owns nothing.**

**Me: hey. Whatever, by the way the songs are Andy, You're a Star and A Dustland Fairytale by the killers. **

Sonny's POV

I was at the Mack Falls set because I needed the script from Alba. I knocked on her door. I heard a faint 'come in'. I walked in her room and was shocked to see how her dressing room was decorated.

The walls were entirely white. There were colorful hand prints and foot prints on the walls and the ceiling._ I wonder how it got there._ Written on the corner was 'I'm wall, he's corner'. A piano in the corner of the room and a black guitar next to it. There was a black couch in the middle of the room with tons of pillows on it each one a different color. There was a wooden table right in front of it.

"Hey Sonny. I guess you're here for your script." Said Alba. She tossed the script on the table. I picked it up and flipped through it. "so let me give you an explanation of who you are going to play. You are Chloe's long lost sister. So you come to visit her, then Mackenzie see's you in school his heart skips a beat, he falls in love. But he starts acting like a jerk, then he's all sweet, then you start making out all the time. Penelope and Devon are trying to ruin the relationship because Devon has a crush on you and Penelope is in love with Mackenzie. Then Penelope pushes you of the falls. Then everybody's heartbroken. The End." she said this while playing with a stuffed owl. Her long hair was in a messy bun.

"Ok."I said then a recalled something she said. "Me and Chad are going to kiss?" I asked. I pretended like I didn't want it, but the truth was I couldn't wait to kiss Chad.

"Don't pretend like you don't want to kiss him." She said. I mean seriously, how does she do that. "It's a gift." She said.

"Sonny. Sit down" I did as she said and she sat down next to me. "You don't need to hide. Chad likes you a lot." She said trying hard to convince me. It was head to believe Chad liked me. "I know you think it's hard to believe, but it's the truth" she said. I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that he liked me but I found it impossible.

"Alba" I started "I want to believe you I really do but I can't. Look at how you and Andy act around each other. He's sweet and he complements you but Chad has never said anything nice to me." I said.

"Chad could treat you like a princess, but he's afraid. It's because he's hiding too. Why do you think he always passes by your set? Because he wants to see you! Why do you think he doesn't remember any of your cast mates names but he remembers yours? Because he likes you!" said Alba. "and he thinks you have pretty hair. That's a compliment." She smirked. She had just asked and answered the questions I needed. Tawni said he never used to pass by our set till I came and that he never remembered anybody's name besides his cast mates.

"Come on. Its almost time for rehearsal and we need to get you a uniform." Said Alba

Almost at the end of rehearsal….

"Ok. Chad, Sonny that was great." Shouted Rick. "We just need to rehearse this last scene." He said and he shot a wink towards Alba. He walked towards us. "You are going to rehearse the kissing scene." He said. I understood the wink that he gave to Alba. She planned this.

"Ok and ACTION!" shouted Rick from his chair. Chad went into Mackenzie mode.

"Kayla." Said 'Mackenzie'. "I think I've fallen for you." He said. I fake gasped. This was the part that I was supposed to cry. I imagined that this was real, that he was actually saying 'I love you' to me. I let the tears spill.

"I-I love yo-you too" I said. This was where we were supposed to kiss. He leaned towards me and then our lips met. I felt a missile exploding, a rocket launching. It was beyond fireworks. He wrapped his arms around me waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Alba's POV

"CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!" shouted Rick over and over again. Chad and Sonny were still kissing. I walked towards them put my hands on their foreheads and pushed them away. Sonny looked down and blushed. Chad smiled, not smirked actually smiled. I passed Chastity and Marta. I high-fived them on my way out. I walked to the 'So Random!' set. Everybody was sitting in the prop house including Andy.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in. "Hi Alba" said everybody .

"Just to let you know. Chad and Sonny are making out on our set." A chorus of 'finally's echoed through the room.

"Hey Grady?" I said. He paused the game he ws playing and turned to me. "Yeah" he said.

"You have a crush on Chastity, right?" I asked

"Sort of" came his reply. I smiled _I'm such a good matchmaker_

"Well, she likes you too, so I set you up on a date with her. What do you think about that?" I asked. Grady's face lit up and he gave me a bone-crushing hug

"THANK YOU!" said Grady happily. I laughed. I caught a look of jealousy flash across Andy's face. Was he jealous that Grady had gotten a date with Chastity? Suddenly, I got jealous of Chastity. "Well guys I gotta go. Got to make sure Sonny and Chad don't start making out in my dressing room." I said and everybody laughed. I walked to the my dressing room with my head down. I walked to my dressing room, I passed by Chad's room and saw him and Sonny staring into each other's eyes. I ignored the feeling in my stomach. **Alba you're worthless how could anyone care about you?** It was the voice at the back of my head. The voice hated me. It told me I was worthless and ugly. _You're not worthless Alba._ This was the voice that told me I was worth everything and that I was beautiful.** Yes you are. Your own parents didn't want you.**___They do want you, Alba. They're just busy. _**Yeah busy traveling the world and having fun without you. When was the last time you saw them? Six years ago?** I let the tears fall as I walked into my dressing room. I took my guitar from the stand and sat and on the couch. I began strumming randomly. Then I got an idea. I started strumming a specific tune and started singing.

Tawni's POV

I was going to the Mack falls set. When Alba left she looked sad. I wanted to cheer her up. I know what you're thinking. Tawni Hart caring that's a first. But Alba changed everyone. I got to her dressing room. I was about to knock when I heard music. I opened the door silently. I saw Alba sitting with her back to me. She was playing a guitar. Then she started singing.

"_On the field I remember you were incredible  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah  
On the field I remember you were incredible  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah  
On the match with the boys, you think you're all alone  
With the pain that you drain from love  
In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world  
Cause Andy, you're a star_" she had an amazing voice. I walked into the room__

"Leave your number on the locker and I'll give you a call  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah  
Leave your legacy in gold on the plaques that line the hall  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah

On the streets, such a sweet face jumping in town  
In the staff when the verdict is in  
In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world  
Cause Andy, you're a star  
In nobody's eyes but mine  
Andy, you're a star  
In nobody's eyes but mine  
Andy, you're a star  
In nobody's eyes  
In nobody's eyes but mine" she finished the song. "What do you think?" she asked me as she turned around. Around her eyes were red and puffy. Her blue eyes shining.

"You have an amazing voice." I said to her. "Thank you." she started playing with a gold heart shaped locket with flowers engraved on it, it looked kind of old. "That's a beautiful necklace." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It belonged to my grandmother." She said sadly. "She gave it to me before she died." I felt sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault she died." Alba assured me.

"How did she die?" I asked.

"Cancer." She said.

"Can I see the inside of the locket?" I asked my hand half out-stretched. She smiled taking off the necklace and putting it on my palm. I opened it carefully, as if it would break. Inside, there was a picture of a women who was clearly her grandmother; they shared the same blue eyes. next to her was a much younger version of Alba. She looked about 12. On the other side there was a sentence '_To the world, you are one person. To one person, you are the world_'. It was a quote.

"My grandmother used to tell me that." Said Alba as she noticed me looking at the sentence. "She always said that I'd find love. That I would find someone that would treat me right. The picture was taken awhile before my parents left." She said. I looked at her. Had her parents died too?

"I know what you're thinking, they didn't die. But six years ago when I was 12, my parents had wanted to travel all over the world. They didn't take me with them because they thought having a 12 year old girl with them would slow them down and that this world was never meant for children. I haven't seen them in six years." She said. I looked at her. She didn't look like she was about to break down. she looked…..happy. like a weight was lifted of her shoulders. I gave the locket to her and she put it around her neck.

"Did you ever write a song about your grandmother?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. She got up wordlessly and walked to the piano. She sat down and started to play. The music was calm. She started singing. "_A dustland fairytale beginning_

_Or just another white trash county kiss_

_In '61 long brown hair and foolish eyes_

_He looked just like you'd want him to_

_Some kind of slick chrome American prince_

_A blue jean serenade and moon river what you do to me_

_And i don't believe you_

_Saw Cinderella in a party dress_

_But she was looking for a nightgown_

_I saw the devil wrapping up his hands_

_He's getting ready for the showdown_

_I saw the minute that I turned away_

_I got my money on a palm tonight _." she started playing a bit faster.

"_Change came in disguise of revelation set his soul on fire_

_She says she always knew he'd come around_

_And the decades disappear like sinking ships_

_But we persevere god gives us hope_

_But we still fear what we don't know_

_The mind is poison_

_Castles in the sky sit stranded vandalized_

_A drawbridge is closin'_

_Saw Cinderella in a party dress_

_But she was looking for a nightgown_

_I saw the devil wrapping up his hands_

_He's getting ready for the showdown_

_I saw the ending when they turned the page_

_I took my money and i ran away_

_Straight to the valley of the great divide_

_Out where the dreams are high_

_Out where the wind don't blow_

_Out here the good girls die_

_And the sky won't snow_

_Out here the birds don't sing_

_Out here the fields don't grow_

_Out here the bell don't ring_

_Out here the bell don't ring_

_Out here the good girls die_

_Now Cinderella don't you go to sleep_

_It's such a bitter form of refuge_

_Oh don't you know the kingdom's under siege_

_And everybody needs you_

_Is there still magic in the midnight sun_

_Or did you leave it back in '61?_

_In the cadence of a young man's eyes_

_I wouldn't dream so high"_ she finished. I was speechless. The song was beautiful. She looked at me and laughed at my shocked expression.

"Come on. Let's go get Sonny. We don't want her to have anymore make out sessions with Chad" she said. I fake gagged. But then we laughed as we walked to Chad's dressing room.

Alba threw the door open and shouted "BREAK IT UP, LOVEBIRDS!" Chad and Sonny – who were just sitting next to each other- jumped a mile in the air. Me and Alba laughed.

"Hey Chad." Me and Alba said in unison. "Hey Sonny. We're going to get some fro- yo. You have no choice but to come with us." Said Alba in a serious town with a straight face.

"Ok. Bye Chad." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and we headed towards the cafeteria.

"So, how was the kiss?" I asked curiously. Sonny shot me a glare.

"Let me tell you." said Alba. "After the director shouted cut! They kept making out in the middle of the set. Hey, that rhymed." Said Alba. When we walked into the cafeteria. I saw that everybody was sitting at our table. I risked a glance towards Nico. I would never tell anyone, but I had a crush on Nico. For a long time.

"He likes you too." I looked at Alba and she smirked at me. "Don't deny it." after awhile we all left except for Andy, Alba and Sonny.

"Hey Tawni?" said Nico. I turned around to see him standing there nervously "Yes." I said.

"I was… wondering if you wanted to…go out with me?" he said. Did Nico just ask me out? I had to stop myself from jumping with excitement. "Of course." I said happily. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome. I'll call you later." He said an walked away. I had a feeling that Alba had something to do with this.

Alba's POV

Everybody had left, except Andy, Sonny and me. I had told Nico that he should ask out Tawni.

"Hey Alba" said Sonny. I stopped playing with my locket and looked at her. "Why don't you come over to dinner at our house?" she asked me. I saw a goofy grin on Andy's face. He looked cute.

"Sure, I'll come over. I already know where you live. Chad" I added as I saw a look of confusion flash across her face. She just smiled and left. I looked at Andy who had quickly turned his head to the side. Was he just looking at me? I started silently singing Andy, you're a star. He looked at me and I stopped singing then I started singing A Dustland Fairytale.

Andy's POV

Alba had started to sing silently. I couldn't make out any words, but I could tell she had a beautiful voice.

"Andy, you're a star in nobody's eyes but mine." Alba had sang. Did she just say that? I looked at her but instead of singing what she just sang she sang something else. "Saw Cinderella in a party dress. But she was looking for a nightgown". I looked at her intently. She smiled that smile that knocked the breath right out of me. I smiled back.

"You have a beautiful voice." I told her. She smiled and blushed. It made her cheeks look like cream with a rose petal in the middle. I noticed I lot of stuff as I looked at her. in her brown hair there was a few streaks of blond in it that looked completely natural. That her left eye was slightly wider than the other one. That her fingers looked like they were playing a piano. That when she blinked her eyelashes touched her cheeks. That her blue eyes had a mysterious shine to them. That every little thing about her made me love her even more.

**Hate it? Love it? Review.*hands out lifetime membership cards to Disneyland to reviewers* **


	6. Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?

**Hello. Hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Tawni: hey, Hatoon which dress would work for my date with Nico?**

**Me: Tawni I'm kind of busy.**

**Tawni: Are you going to right my date with Nico?**

**Me: no that's in the next chapter.**

**By the way this is happening a month after she came. And to let you know how old everybody is.**

**Sonny, 17 Alba, 18 Andy, 18, Chad,18.**

Alba's POV

I was at my house and in my room. I was looking for something to wear when I went to Sonny's house. My eyes fell upon a sweater. It was striped blue and gray and there was a drawing of the Eifel tower on it . I put it on with black skinny jeans and blue Converse. I walked to the full length mirror next to my closet. I looked at my hair and realized it was still in the messy bun I had put it in this morning. I pulled my hair out of the bun and let it fall down my back. I took two bow clips and held the front of my hair back. I looked at myself in the mirror, I decided I looked okay.

I walked outside and locked the doors. I passed my grandmothers rose bushes. I stopped and walked towards them. I looked down on them and smiled.

Andy's POV

Mom was wildly trying to make everything perfect. She had changed what she was wearing three times. I had decided on a green t-shirt with a picture of Darth Vader, jeans and black Converse. Mom had decided on making turkey sandwiches- because they were Alba's favorite. I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and opened it. The second I opened the door smell of roses crashed over me. I looked at Alba.

"Hey Andy." She smiled and kissed my cheek. _See, she likes you._

"Hey Alba. Come on in." I opened the door wider and let her walk past me. I realized that the smell of roses was coming from her. Mom saw her and she sent a smirk towards me. She knew that I had a crush on Alba, I don't know how she found out. The minute Sonny mentioned her name mom had found out I liked her.

"Hello. I'm Connie. Don't you dare call me " mom threatened playfully. Alba laughed lightly.

"Hi. I'm Alba." She said and smiled. Sonny came out of her room. When she saw Alba she ran to hug her and said "ALBA!" Alba laughed and hugged her.

"Sonny, you do know you just saw me three hours ago. Hey, I have a necklace just like that" she said pointing to the owl necklace she was wearing**(A/N: the one she wore in Gummy With A Chance. I have a necklace just like it)**.

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a while?" said mom. They all sat on the couch while I sat on the armchair.

"How old are you?" asked mom.

"Eighteen." She said. I mouthed 'how long have you been eighteen' towards Alba. she burst out laughing.

"That's a lovely necklace" said mom pointing to the heart shaped locket she was wearing.

"It's a charm actually. Keeps the nargles away." She said with a perfect imitation of Luna's voice. Everybody laughed except mom-who was more of a Twilight fan. "Seriously, it was my grandmothers." She said.

"Can I see it?" asked mom. Alba smiled and gave her the necklace. Tears welled up in mom's eyes. she passed it to Sonny, who smiled. She gave it back to Alba and she gave it to me. When I saw it I knew the little girl in the picture right away. There was a younger version of Alba and an old lady, who I suspected to be her grandmother. In the other window there was a sentence. '_To the world you are one person, to one person you are the world.'. _I gave the necklace back to her and she put it on. Mom wiped away the tears tht had formed in her eyes.

"Come on. Let's eat." Mom said and went to sit at the table. I sat next to Alba and she smiled at me. On the table there was almost a dozen sandwiches. Each one of us took one. I saw the weird way that Alba was eating. She would adjust her fingers with each bite making a semi circle then taking a bite.

"So Alba, what are your hobbies?" asked mom.

"Reading, baking, singing, piano." She said.

"I never knew you could sing." Said Sonny shocked.

"Actually the only person that's heard me sing is Tawni. I was in my dressing room then Tawni walked in when I was writing a new song." She said.

"How about you sing a song?" said mom.

"I'm not that good." Said Alba nervously

"I'm sure your singing is amazing" I said. She smiled at me. I secretly hoped she would sing the song she was singing in the cafeteria.

"Ok." Said Alba. Sonny squealed with excitement and ran to her room. She came back after a few seconds with her guitar. She gave it to Alba. She started to play. The beat didn't sound the same as the song at the cafeteria.

"_I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind" _she stopped but we nodded for her to keep going_  
"And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes  
Clear your heart...  
Cut the cord_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue_  
_Send my condolences to good_  
_Give my regards to soul and romance,_  
_They always did the best they could_  
_And so long to devotion_  
_You taught me everything I know_  
_Wave goodbye_  
_Wish me well.._  
_You've gotta let me go_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Will your system be alright_  
_When you dream of home tonight?_  
_There is no message we're receiving_  
_Let me know is your heart still beating_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_

_You've gotta let me know_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Are we human_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Are we human_  
_Or are we dancer?"_

She looked at us nervously. I was shocked to silence. She had the most beautiful voice in the world

"That was amazing" said Sonny. Mom nodded. She looked at me.

"You have an amazing voice Alba." Suddenly, we heard phone ring. Alba looked at her phone. There was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Alba answered her phone.

"I_s this Alba Flowers?" _I vaguelyheard from the other side.

"Yes." Said Alba.

"_ALII!" _shouted the women on the other line.

"Mom?"

"_Yes!_"

"What happened? Finally remembered you have a daughter after six years." Said Alba with venom dripping from her voice. I never heard Alba this angry before.

"_W__e wanted to take you with us but we couldn't_" said the person.

"Oh. What happened to 'the world is no place for children.'?" Said Alba.

"_Alba Anastasia Flowers. Don't you dare talk to me like that. We are coming back."_

"Oh. Do you even know where I live?" said Alba.

"_I__n our house." _Said the person

"Yeah. Go check there. I'm sure you'll find me." She said and hung up. She put her head in her hands.

"Alba." Said mom and Alba looked at her. "Who was that?" mom asked her softly.

"My mother." She said. I put my arm around her. She smiled at me.

"What happened between you two? Mom asked her.

"When I was 12. My parents said they wanted to travel the world but they said I couldn't go with them and they just left. I was raised by my grandmother till she died when I was 16. I haven't seen them since." She said.

"Come on. I'll take you home" I said. I walked her out and went to my car I opened the door for her.

"Where do you live?" I asked.*insert made-up address here*

I drove to her house in silence. It was a comfortable silence. I got to her house. It looked old.

"Come with me." She said. I got out and walked with her. I reached for her hand and she entwined our fingers together. Electricity shot through me when I touched her hand. She walked towards rose bushes. She sat down in front of the bushes, she patted the place next to her indicating for me to sit. I sat down next to her. The roses were as red s blood. They kind of reminded me of Alba's cheeks when she blushed.

"Who's been painting my roses red?" Alba whispered under her breath.

"My grandmother said these roses were magic. When she planted them they were white, but then suddenly they turned red. She used to come in and say 'who's been painting my roses red?' but she was happy. She had named me Alba because I reminded her of the white roses. Alba means white in Latin and since my last name is flowers my name would mean white flowers." She said this with a smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes.

"I have to go." I said. I didn't want to go but mom would start to worry. Her eyes snapped out of the distant look and looked at me.

"Goodnight." She said. I realized I was still holding her hand. I let go of it. My hand suddenly felt empty like it needed her touch.

"Goodnight." I said back to her and went back to the car. As I drove of she was still sitting in front of the roses.

Alba's POV

I sat in front of the roses for a while but then I decided it was getting late so I went back in side. I went up to my room. I changed my clothes and plopped down on the bed. I remembered how Andy's hand felt on mine. It felt like I was complete and the voice that I had at the back of my head, the voice that hated me was silenced. Every time I was with Andy that voice was lost for words, it couldn't speak when he was around. when he touched me it felt like that voice had never existed.

I had spent an hour trying to sleep then I gave up. I got up put my black coat on and went to the park. There was a place the I loved there. It was a place with a lake in the middle and flowers and trees round it. It was my place, it was where I went when there was nothing I could do about anything.

I went to the meadow and set next to the lake. I sat there for a while when I heard footsteps. I knew who it was.

"Hello Andy." I turned around to see him standing there. He smiled at me.

"How did you know it was me?" he said and sat down next to me.

"Oh, I recognized the sound of your footsteps." I said simply. I looked at him to see his shocked expression.

"You recognized the sound of my footsteps?" he said.

"Yes. I know everybody's footsteps." I said. We sat in silence for an hour.

"Alba." He said in a quiet and nervous voice.

"Yes?" I said

"I need to tell you something." He said looking at his feet.

"You can tell me anything." I said sincerely.

"I love you." he said. I never expected him to say that. "I've loved you ever since I saw you. I love every single thing about you." tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please don't cry." He said wiping away the tears that had fallen out of my eyes.

"I love you too." I said. He looked at me with happiness, shock and love written all over his face.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I was shocked that he was kissing me but I kissed back. The kis was sweet and full of love. When we pulled back for air I rested my forehead against his.

If I had died that second I would have been happy with my love. I turns out my grandmother was right. I did find love

**Awww. They are so cute together. The story is not finished there will be a few more chapters and maybe a sequel. The song Alba sings is Human by the Killers.**


	7. Happy

**Hey guys. I decided to not put Tawni and Nico's date but Tawni will talk about it.**

Andy's POV

We sat at the park for awhile before Alba drifted to sleep. I fell asleep awhile after her. I woke when the sun began to rise and I saw Alba sitting a few feet away from me, watching the sun rise. I walked up to her then sat down. She turned around and saw me sitting next to her and smiled the widest I've ever seen her smile. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The same feeling shot through me, I felt a bomb explode.

"Good morning." She said as we pulled away.

"Good morning." I said back to her. "What time is it?" I asked her.

"5 o'clock." She said after looking at her watch.

"Come on we gotta go home." I got up and helped her up too. I held her hand and I felt the electricity shoot through me again. I took her home and she left with a smile.

Alba's POV

I was as happy as Sonny on a wonderful day. I always thought my grandmother was wrong when she said I'd find love. But turns out she was right after all. I went to my room, brushed my teeth and changed into a floral dress that was above my knee and brown Oxfords. I let my hair down and drove to the studio. I went straight to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room and they all had a look of love on their faces, which I guess I was wearing as well.

"Hey guys" I said.

"What are you all lovey dovey about?" asked Tawni.

"Andy kissed me." I said then we all squealed with happiness.

"What about you?" I asked Sonny and Tawni.

"Chad told me he loved me." We squealed again

"Nico kissed me." We squealed once more. Chastity came in with the look we all seemed to have that day.

"Grady asked me to be his girlfriend." We squealed yet again. Penelope came in with the same look.

"Skyler just asked me out." We squealed for what I hoped to be the last time.

"Let's go get some fro-yo. My throat hurts from all that squealing." Said Tawni and we went to the cafeteria. The 'So Random!' cast were sitting with the Mackenzie Falls cast. They were talking casually without fighting. The Mack Falls cast were wearing normal clothes instead of their uniforms. I spotted Andy sitting with them talking to Skyler. I smiled and went to sit next to him. He looked up when he felt someone sitting next to him and smiled when he saw it was me.

"I suppose you two are dating." Said Ferguson.

"Yes we are." Said Andy, still looking at me.

"Skyler, you owe me twenty bucks" said Ferguson.

"You bet on us?" I said in shock.

"Yeah. I bet that you two would start dating if someone did something about it, but Ferguson said you guys would start dating without anybody's help." Said Skyler.

"I told you not to bet against Ferguson. He always wins" said Chad who was sitting next to Sonny. "He even won we he said that Alba was the one to get me and Sonny together."

"I am good. I got all of you together. I told Nico to ask Tawni out, I set Grady up with Chastity, I told Skyler that Penelope wanted him to ask her out, I even got Sonny and Chad to admit their feelings." I said with a smug look on my face. "Ferguson, you have a date with Michelle**(A/N: I made up the name. she is number 12)** from Meal or No Meal." I continued.

"YES!" said Ferguson while raising his arms.

"Oh, Alba we forgot something." Said Zora. They all shared the same look, like they knew something.

"What?" I asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everybody shouted from every table. I had forgotten that today was my birthday.

"Guy's you didn't have to do anything for me." I said, not wanting them to make a big deal about my birthday.

"Yeah right" said Penelope and rolling her eyes.

"We're throwing a birthday party for you at Chad's house." Said Sonny.

"Guy's-". I was saying but Tawni cut me off.

"Alba, stop it. We're throwing you a birthday party if you like it, or not" she said.

Sonny's POV

We were at Alba's house. We all had our dresses ready in our dressing rooms so we could take them and head to Alba's house.

"Ok, I'm done." Said Alba coming out of her walk-in closet. She was wearing strapless blue dress with black high heels with a bow at the back**(the dress she bought.)**. She had styled her hair into big curls that fell down her back. It made her hair look a bit shorter than it usually was.

"Ok. Sit down, time for make-up" said Tawni. She had brought her make-up bag when she learned that Alba didn't own any make-up other than blush, foundation and lipstick. I was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps and red high heels. Tawni wearing the green dress she had bought I while back and black extremely high heels. Penelope wearing a sleeveless V-neck purple knee-length dress with matching ballet flats. Chastity in a grey cocktail dress and black flats. All of us had our make-up done by Tawni.

"Voila!" said Tawni and turned the chair around so we could see Alba's face. I was kind of weird seeing Alba with make-up on, I was so used to her natural look.

"You look amazing." We said in unison.

"Tawni, since you did my make up I'm gonna have to do your hair." Said Alba, getting of the chair and pushing Tawni on it.

"Don't ruin it." Said Tawni. Alba spent 20 minutes on her hair before pulling back. She had styled it to look like a bow. It looked like an actual bow.

"You are awesome." Said Tawni and got up to hug Alba.

At the party….

It was half way through the party when Tawni went to make an announcement

"Hey guys." She shouted. "Now it's time for a special treat. Our birthday girl will sing us a song." She said and everybody cheered. I saw Zora push Alba on to the stage. Alba looked nervous.

"Well, I'm gonna sing a song I wrote called Human." She said. We had already taught the band the beat of the song.

"_I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind  
And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes_" she closed her eyes._  
"Clear your heart...  
Cut the cord_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue_  
_Send my condolences to good_  
_Give my regards to soul and romance,_  
_They always did the best they could_  
_And so long to devotion" _she saluted.  
_"You taught me everything I know_  
_Wave goodbye_  
_Wish me well.._  
_You've gotta let me go" _the crowd started to sing the chorus with her and she became more confident

"_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Will your system be alright_  
_When you dream of home tonight?_  
_There is no message we're receiving_  
_Let me know is your heart still beating_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_

_You've gotta let me know_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_  
_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_  
_Are we human_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer?_

_Are we human_  
_Or are we dancer?" _she finished the song and everybody cheered wildly.

"TIME FOR CAKE!" shouted Tawni into a microphone I had no idea where she had found. Grady and Nico wheeled in the cake.

Alba's POV

The cake was at least three feet tall. Each layer was a different color. The top one was white and had a rose on top. On the white layer it said '_who's been painting my roses red? I hope it wasn't Alba, it's her birthday.'_ I blew out the candles and made a wish.

"PRESENTS!' shouted Tawni and led me to huge table with presents all over it.

After one hour of present opening I realized there wasn't a present that was from Andy. His was present the only one I wanted to see. He smiled and pulled out a small box from his pocket. I opened it to see a necklace. There was I sapphire and an emerald sitting there. I flipped it over to see small writing '_you caught my eye'_. I realized the sapphire was my eye and the emerald was his. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. The people around us 'awwwed'. I knew I was happy.

**Hey guys hope you liked it. I'm sorry to say but there is only on chapter left. And I might make a sequel. I just had to add Alba's birthday. **


	8. Fifteen Years

**Hey guys. Last chapter.**

_Fifteen years later….._

"MOM, DAD. I'M HOME" said a fourteen year old girl. She had curly light brown hair with natural blond streaks in it and bright blue eyes and pale skin. Her mother came down the stairs.

"Hey Anya, how was school?" said her mother. Anya had inherited her mother's blue eyes, pale skin and the curliness of her hair and the blond streaks.

"Worst day of my life! What do you think?" said Anya. "Where's dad?" she asked when she realized her father wasn't here to appreciate her sarcasm.

"Right here." Her father entered the room. She had inherited the color of her hair from him.

"Hey Alba." He said to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Hey Anastasia." Said her father knowing how much she hated being addressed by her full name.

"Remind me again why I was named Anastasia?" she said.

"Two reasons. One, it was your great grandmothers name. Two, it's the name of your mother's favorite movie." He said.

"_Anastasia_ is a good movie." Said Anya.

"Anya, Aunt Sonny and Uncle Chad are coming over." Alba informed her daughter.

"Are Mackenzie and Conner coming?" she asked. She adored her cousins. Her and Mackenzie were best friends.

"Of course Mackenzie's coming. She always comes." Said Alba. Alba knew Anya wanted Mackenzie to come over more than she wanted Conner to come over.

"Just checking." She said, shrugging.

"Andy, can you go get Brandon from upstairs." Alba told her husband. Her 12 year old son always came home before Anya by an hour. He was always full of energy. Just like his mother.

"Ok" said Andy and went upstairs.

"What's happened at school today, Anya?" said Alba. She knew when something interesting happened at school with Anya. She knew everybody like the back of her hand.

"There's this girl who just came up and took my math homework" said Anya. Alba knew there was more. She raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"And I kind of punched her." She said.

"Did you give a good one?" said Alba.

"Shouldn't you be scolding me our something? That's what a normal mother would do." Said Anya. She didn't tell her mother that she punched her at first because she thought she was gonna yell at her. Her mother wasn't the one for violence.

"Anya, Anya, Anya. Shouldn't you know by now that I'm not a normal mother." She said to her daughter while smiling.

They heard a doorbell ring. Alba got up and opened the door with her daughter right behind her. There stood the Coopers. Sonny and Chad looked the same from when they were teens except they were a bit taller. Mackenzie had blond hair and blue eyes with her mother's smile. Conner was the exact opposite. He had brown hair and brown eyes with his father's smile. He was 12 like Brandon.

"MACK!" shouted Anya.

"ANYA!" shouted Mackenzie. They hugged each other and ran around the house singing on of Alba's songs.

"Hey Chad. Hey Sonny." She said to her sister-in-law and her husband.

"Hey Alba." Said Sonny. Chad was watching his daughter and her cousin run around the house.

"Didn't they just see each other 20 minutes ago?" said Chad, shocked. Andy came down the stair with Brandon behind him. He resembled Andy as much as Anya resembled Alba. He had his mothers dark brown hair but it stuck up, just like his father's and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Conner." Said Brandon.

"Hey Brandon." Said Conner.

"Mom, were going to the backyard, okay." Said Brandon. But Alba knew what he was going to do.

"Do not play a prank on your sister and Mackenzie." She said.

"I mean seriously, how do you do that?" Said Brandon. His mother did this more than once.

"As I said to Sonny fifteen years ago, it's a gift." She said.

"I can't believe you still remember that." Said Sonny.

"So, when is your new album coming out?" asked Alba. Sonny was a singer and an actress.

"Same time as yours." She replied. Alba had become a singer too. She acted in movies as well.

"How are Tawni and Nico?" asked Andy. Tawni and Nico had gotten married twelve years ago.

"They're fine." Replied Sonny. She looked at Alba to notice a distant look in her eyes. she followed her gaze and she saw Anya and Mackenzie sitting in front of the rose bushes. Anya looked exactly like the picture of Alba that was still in her locket. Sonny knew that she was having a flash back of her young self sitting in front of the rose bushes asking who painted her roses red.

No matter what Alba still thanked her grandmother for helping her find love. She would always say she knew it was her grandmother that helped her find Andy. That it was her grandmother that helped her push the voice that hated her over the edge.

And Alba never heard from the voice again.

Alba was the girl that changed everyone.

_The End…._

**That's the end of The Girl That Changed Everyone. I'm might make a sequel. It's gonna be a series of one-shots of what happens with Alba, Andy, Chad, Sonny and their children.**


	9. Sequel is up

Sequel is now up. Please think of a name cause I'm too lazy to.


End file.
